


First husbands of wrestling

by Shoantell



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Cute Kids, Everyone Is Gay, Husbands, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Money, Mpreg, Private School, Pushy Bottoms, Rags to Riches, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Between raising kids handling a home and marriage the husbands are trying to survive it all step by step.
Relationships: Baron Corbin/The Miz, Brock Lesnar/CM Punk, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega, Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Mustafa Ali/Roman Reigns, Shane McMahon/A.J. Styles, Sheamus/Dolph Ziggler
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's finally here this fic I have been going through it in my head since 2019 but didn't know how to put it on paper sometimes I have got this ideas in my head but I struggle to put them on paper or phone but finally I have.
> 
> Please enjoy

I'm just wondering how big is Phill's boat?" Said miz asking john.." imagine being cramped up in a small boat with all the other guys " said john.

Why couldn't he just have this party at his house like we have been doing" said miz.

I don't know man maybe he wants to prove something" said john shrugging his shoulders, miz smirked " I'm telling you john if the boat is small I'm getting out of there" said miz making john laugh.

Miz come in give Phil a chance we have been to your house how many times and sometimes your parties sucked but we still stayed" said john.

Miz rolled his eyes " whatever!" He said.

You know I'm telling the truth and remember your Last party after your movie debut it was terrible " said john." How?" Asked miz.

You and baron fought infront of everyone and we had to leave before your speech because you ended up locking yourself in your room" reminded john.

Miz rolled his eyes and continued to drive ignoring his friend.

I just wish we not the first ones there" said john making miz nodd." Have you spoken to kenny?" Asked miz.

No! Not really why?" He asked.

Because of his tweet " said john.

What about his tweet?" Asked miz.

Really miz ! " What I haven't been on social media for a while now" said miz.

John sighed" fine!" He wrote something about marriages being the biggest trap and scam" said john.

They probably had a fight him and jon " said miz.

Maybe but it was kinda disturbing" said john.

They arrived and packed the car and grabbed their towels bathing suits and left for phil's boat." You know baron and I were thinking of getting a house in the hemptons " said miz. John's eyes grew wide" really?" He asked. Yes! He thinks we need some estate there to buy and renovate since I got my real estate license" cheered miz. John raised na eyebrow " were you thinking and telling baron or you both agreed?" He asked. Of course we both agreed " said miz. John Chuckled he stopped on his tracks when he saw what was infront of them he grabbed miz to look " what the ?"..... Asked miz. John laughed so much for a boat" he exclaimed. Miz spoke" why would Phil tell us that it's a boat party when it's literally a fucked yacht" said miz.john was about to speak when phill called them over" guys you made it" he said and Phil waved them over " come on up" he said. Miz was still shocked " are the first one's here?" Asked John. No! " Said a irish accent from behind them. Finn" it's so good to see you " hugged john. Miz ignored finn and continued talking with Phil ... Phil shook his head and finn smiled " miz I'm sorry I missed your party I was having a baby three thousand miles away" said finn. I understand it's seth's baby who can blame you" said miz hugging finn" can you forgive for being a bitch " he said. Finn laughed" it's okay and I'm sorry for not coming to you party" said finn. So your baby was born in Ireland while his brother was born in america" said john. Yes! Nodded finn. " It's not something that we planned we got stuck in Ireland because I couldn't travel so seth thought it would be nice for me to give birth in my home soil" said finn. More guys kept coming on to the boat. Miz turned I bet you Aj is coming with his new bodyguard" said miz making everyone laugh. So phil why say boat when clearly this is a freaking yatch?" Asked John. It's a boat don't care about the size it's still a boat" said phil making the other guys laugh.." hello everyone " greeted mustafa , dolph and Kenny " hei! They shared huggs. Kenny pulled finn aside from their friends to congratulate him on the baby, finn smiled " thanks Kenny" he said. Are you okay?" Finn asked. Kenny sighed" I don't know .. I'm just ... He sighed again. Come on you can tell me kenny I saw your tweet about marriage being scams and trap" reminded finn. It's john he's wants a baby so desperately " sighed" and what's wrong?" Asked finn. "I can't get pregnant " he said " what do you mean you can't get pregnant?" Asked finn confused.," Said finn. No! No! I'm fine we went to the obygyna and she said that I'm fine there's nothing wrong " said kenny..." Then what is wrong kenny?" Asked finn. Jon thinks it's my job and should stop wrestling" said kenny. Don't you think maybe it's stress that's why you struggling to get pregnant you know with my first pregnancy I was so stressed out and seth and I were fighting because I didn't wanna resign I struggled to get pregnant " said finn. Kenny just sighed. Hei! Non of that bullet nonsense on my yatch come on Aj will be here any minute now" said phil. Speak of the devil " said miz " and his bodyguard" teased mustafa and they all laughed. The party went on with everyone listening to john's youthful stories. So what happened?" Asked kenny. He came back he really was sad he took my phone broke it and dropped me off at my mother's place and left for russia" said john. Wow!" Said mustafa and drew did he know about scott?" He asked. He knew and thankful after the whole scott I found out that I was pregnant with Drew's child" said john o never cheated again drew was my last and future." He said. So Aj how long will your bodyguard be around?" Asked miz. I don't know when the threats stop" said Aj. Can we get more cocktails " said john to the mixologist.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny layed in bed after making love with his husband for the fifteenth time that day literally they have been having sex all day everywhere trying every googled positions on how to get pregnant, but kenny knows that his husband is loosing hope jon wants a baby so bad that he stopped mantioning it now all he does is have sex with his husband like they are rabbits.

Kenny thought of seeing a gypsy that's just how desperate he was to make his husband happy he loved jon he loved him the moment he set foot in Aew kenny was in love with him, so now he lays in their bed wide awake with his husband sleeping next to him.

He sighed. He is perfectly fine and he stopped stressing so much about the pregnancy and leaving his job because his marriage comes first so he spoke to his boss and they agreed to give him time to start a family he's position will always be available for him whenever he comes back.

Kenny's eyes got shut that night he dreamed of his son he dreamed he was pregnant with a boy he actually woke up with a smile on his the next morning but he was disturbed by a nausea heating him early in the morning he rushed to the toilet and took everything out into the toilet bowl.

Jon came and pulled his hair back giving him a back rub." Are you okay love?" He asked.

Kenny shook his head I think you should bring that pregnancy test jon" said kenny.

Really!" Exclaimed jon.

Kenny nodded! I mean I just woke up it's seven in the morning and I'm throwing up" said kenny.jon hurried out of that bathroom back into their bedroom and he came back with a box he handed it to kenny who took it out of the box and sat on the seat to pee on the stick.

They left it in the bathroom and went back to their bedroom they held hands while waiting for the results five minutes later kenny pushed jon to look because he didn't wanna disappoint himself again he just couldn't.

Jon came back with a smile" your thirteen weeks pregnant" he said kissing kenny with tears in his eyes wow! " I'm gonna be a father and you're gonna be a father we gonna be a family" said jon kissing kenny.

Kenny was happy he heard tears in his eyes tears of joy finally he was having a baby he was gonna be a dad , he thought.

Jon kissed him.can we wait until we been to the doctor " he suggested " to tell our friends" . kenny nodded yes" I want that too" he said.

I can't just relenquish my NXT champion seth" said finn.

Why not?" He asked simply.

Because you're a father now and our kids need us but most importantly they need you" said seth.,... Finn chuckled " it's happening again " he said.

What's happening again ?" Asked seth.

You controlling my career you putting my career last and yours first forcing me to relenquish my tittle for you" said finn.

For me?" Asked seth.

Yes! For you seth remember the wwe championship when you dislocated my shoulder on purpose because you wanted me to quit and get pregnant" said finn.

Seth rolled his eyes " still holding on to the past I see" mumbled seth.

I have sercrificed a lot for you and your career" said finn " but you know what seth some how I'm still head over heals with you" he said.

Seth got up and kissed finn's forehead " baby I love you too and I just want what is best for our family" he said.

Me too seth but it can't always be at the expense of my career" said finn.

Seth held him close I know baby I know" he said and finn held his husband tight he sighed when they heard footsteps coming into the room.

Daddy! Papa! Screamed their son steve

There's my favorite boy" said seth. The boy chuckled " dad! Stop! " Said steve.

I'm making lunch" announced finn" .. seth smiled " I'm gonna check on tyler I will be back" he said kissing his son's forehead and husband's lips. He left for their new babies bedroom and found him awake playing with himself.

Hei! Little dude! Papa is here " he cooed and tyler looked at him...if there's one thing finn loves about his husband is he's a great father he loves him and their kids more than life itself, and finn will forever be great full for that.

Why am I not surprised A.J is not here yet " said miz.

Maybe he's not coming to to your house miz " said mustafa" I mean they are richer than us" he said.

Ohh! Honey nits shane's money and ... They were interupted by A.J's voice " and what guys?" He asked.

And A.J is here " said kenny.

He rolled his eyes " I don't even know why I'm friends with you guys" he said.

Because you love us" said john..." Tolerate " teased A.J.

Where's your body guard?" Asked dolph.

He's here" he said. You just had to force baron to buy an island " said john.... " What!" Exclaimed miz. Yes you just love competition miz you just couldn't resist you went on and bought an island" said finn. I don't love competition " said miz .. making his friends roll his eyes. Kenny shook his head they just couldn't believe miz their friend loves competition " just so you know it was baron's idea." Said miz. Miz! Shut up please " said finn. They sat down and started eating lunch " ohh! My god this is delicious" said dolph. I know I made it" bragged miz. And john rolled his eyes. " Are you okay?" Whispered finn to A.J . He sighed " the threats have stopped " he said. Finn smiled " that's great A.j " he said and aj frowned. What's the matter?" He asked. " But I'm scared that once the bodyguard leaves they will start again " he confessed. So !" Asked finn. I'm just gonna keep him and I already told shane he thinks he should stay until he's back from london" said Aj. Yeah! You need security while shane is away for you and the boys" said finn. Enough about me , how is the little one?" He asked finn smiled ohh! He's amazing even though the pregnancy was hard but I'm glad he's here" said finn. That's good I love babies wish I could still have kids" said Aj. Why not ?" Asked mustafa . Ohh! Honey first age and second have five kids so the factory is out of business" he joked and the others laughed. I wanna try for a third one my girls old enough to be sisters" said miz. Two is fine for me " said john morrison. Dolph just smiled because he's baby is still young and right now him and sheamus just wanna raise her. The entire conversation about kids had kenny silent because him and jon are still keeping it on a downlow for now so he just watched and listened to his friends talk knowing that one day it will be him talking about his kid or pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

I have something to say" said kenny , getting everyone's attention. He chuckled " I'm pregnant" he said. " What!" Exclaimed his friends. Finn got up and hugged his friend " wow! Congratulations" he said.

All his friends gave him hugs and congratulations and Kenny smiled" thank you guys finally" he said.

How did jon take the news?" Asked miz.

Oh! My god he's already looking into babies stuff online and looking at names he's happy" said kenny.

That's good you guys have been wanting to have a baby ever since you got married" said john making kenny nod.

What's up with your tweet?" Aj asked finn .

Finn chuckled and the other guys chipped in too" whats up with finn's tweet?" Asked dolph.

"What would you do if your husband spoke sense during an argument" .. explained Aj.

Finn laughed and john said" I'd be speechless if drew made sense during an argument" he laughed and the other guys joined in on the laugh too.

I was shocked asking myself " who's this and where's my idiot husband" explained finn. 

You know corbin never makes sense during an argument" explained miz mustafa laughed to roman always thinks he's making sense and all I hear is just nonsense .. but you know we love them " he said.

I think I'm gonna drink myself to death if sheamus ever makes an argument during an argument" said dolph making the boys toast to that .

How did the meeting with hunter go" phil asked finn.

Disaster! Hunter wants to send me to raw when I came back to regain my tittle and he made a mistake of talking to my husband first" finn sighed.

Then what happened?" He asked.

Seth thinks it's not a good idea to have me to raw because of different schedules " ... What?" Asked the guys thats just stupid you guys had different schedules even when you were on NXT" said miz.

To him it makes sense you know sheamus said the very same thing he wants me on raw " said dolph.

The guys laughed " but I want to go smackdown and be near my husband it's hard to be far from roman" explained mustafa.

I never worked away from my husband " said phil

Your husband is brock lesnar he don't listen to nobody he makes his own decisions" said john.

But it's not fair woman don't get the same treatment as us their relationships are taken into consideration but not us I'm thinking of resigning and staying at home raising my kids " said Aj.

You married to the boss Aj you don't get the same treatment as us" said john making A.j laugh " do you know how many times shane has asked his dad to release me?" Asked A.j.

But... But .. his your husband" said finn.

Yeah! But I'm not different from any employee of the WWE " said Aj.

What's with you and twitter you trending lately" said miz making dolph roll his eyes.

Adam thinks it will be good for publicity" said dolph shrugging his shoulders.

And you think sheamus is wrong for being jealous?" Asked finn.

But mandy is also on raw so I don't understand sheamus's complain besides I think the problem is bobby roode sheamus never liked me working with other guys." Said dolph.

I agree with Aj staying home is the best option and raising your kids" said finn..

Can we talk " said seth as soon as finn walked in.

Finn smiled and kissed his bàby's cheek and his husband's lips.

Sure what's up?" He asked.

I know you think I'm trying to run your life and your career" started seth " but I'm not okay I just want what is best for my family" 

Finn sighed he's really not ready for this conversation " baby I just want you to let me make my own decisions" explained finn.

Iam baby but going back is not good for you and the boys" he said " finn it's money you're worried about I can take of us I have other businesses besides wrestling which are doing good" said seth.

Finn sighed seth is really testing his paitience " can we not talk about this now " pleaded finn hoping that his husband will agree.

Seth smiled " okay" he said.

Finn smiled and kissed him " thanks babe" he mumbled into seth's lips.

He turned and gave all his focus to his baby while his husband left to exercise in their house gym.


	4. Chapter 4

finn it's money you're worried about I can take of us I have other businesses besides wrestling which are doing good".

Finn remembered seth's words.

He was putting out dirty laundry and mumbled to himself" I have been wrestling for twenty years who the hell does seth think he is telling me to quit my job wrestling is my life " mumbled finn.

Idiot of a husband he wants not run my life I don't tell him what to do what gave him the right to try to control mine" mumbled finn he finished putting the laundry basket down. " Mr finn are you okay?" Asked his laundry lady.

Yes! Belinda " I'm okay I'm just tired that's all " I brought in the laundry you will finish up I'm just gonna check on the kids." Finn said and left her to finish.

Hey! Finn said to his husband.

Hey yourself" said seth.

About last night " started finn but was interupted by seth. Finn raised his hand " no let me speak please" he asked.

I want to be able to be free like when we were dating to be able to make my own decisions and have you support me as my husband" explained finn and seth agreed" to be able to come to you for support baby I'm not worried about the money I know we got enough to last us until the boys go to college and set up a trust fund for them" explained finn.

He took his husband's hands and kissed his knuckles " I know you got us okay babe" he said making his husband nod. And I have made a decision and I have decided that I'm not going back I'm gonna stay at home and raise our boys" explained finn . Seth smiled and kissed his husband.

They have never disagreed like this before every decision they took together and agreed on them together but ever since they had kids seth has been overprotective and finn hates that his husband is overprotective but seth only wants what is best for his family so he's gonna stay at home and raise his kids he knows what his friends are going to think that he's putting his career aside for finn but no his doing it for his kids, they need him after all this deaths in the country he needs to be close to his family.

Dolph was packing to go to work it was Wednesday he's jetting out Wednesday to start training Thursday and be ready for work on Friday. And today of all days sheamus wants to go with him.

Dolph just sighed his husband can be a baby sometimes " whats with you lately?" He asked.

What's with me ?" He repeated the question.

Yeah! You acting like a child shea you all jealous and stuff" said dolph.

I wouldn't be if you stayed on raw and we could be working together not you working with someone who is not your husband" explained sheamus making dolph sigh " so your jealous of roode?" He asked.

Of course not I just want to work with my husband" said sheamus.

Dolph chuckled and shook his head " admit it sheamus you're jealous of my friendship with roode" said dolph.

Sheamus moved out of the bedroom mumbling something and dolph just laughed.

Their pilot called letting him know that the jet is ready for take off , dolph grabbed his bags and left to go find his child of a husband. "Ready to go ?" Dolph grabbing his bag. He kissed his little girl's forehead and went for his husband's hand they walked to the car hand in hand dolph didn't want to admit but he secretly loved his husband's jealously.


	5. Chapter 5

Did you tell kenny that my house smells like dead racoons?" Mustafa asked miz.

I didn't say it literally I said it kinda smells like dead racoons kinda " explained miz.

Why did you come again to my house if you think that it smells like dead racoons?" Asked mustafa mad now.

Mustafa I never said it smells I said I think don't you know the difference?" He asked back.

But miz you if you said and I quote " mustafa's house smells like dead racoons" end of quote said kenny.

You know what fuck both of you" he said sipping his wine.

So you not gonna admit that it's true you just gonna deny it !" Said mustafa anger in his voice, and your house smells like strawberries ," he said. " You know miz you think you're better than all of us you think just because you control your husband you can control all of us" he said.

What!" Never talk about my husband never bring my husband into our fights" warned miz.

Never talk about my house like that if you don't wanna come to my house then don't get your flat ass here stay at your house" he finished.

Miz got up and spill his wine on mustafa's hair , making everyone jump and grab both of them to stop a fight that's about to escalate between the two.

But miz you were wrong and you should apologize." Said finn.

He talked about about my husband I was willing to admit my Mistake but then he mantioned my husband" said miz.

Let me go " mustafa told finn.

Kenny I thought you were my friend" said miz.

You never liked me or my husband you just tolerate us " said kenny.

I like you kenny I think of you as my friend." Miz said.

You don't like my husband so clearly you an I can't be friends" said kenny.

Yeah! Miz if you don't like jon how do expect kenny to be close friends with you you know what you are miz you're a bully" said Aj. So now you're all ganging up on me now?" Asked miz. No miz no one is ganging up on you we just letting you know what is going on" explained dolph. No! Your all ganging up on me " said miz wiping his tears. You feeling attacked because everything we said is true you're a selfish bully." Said punk. Miz held back his tears he asked John to let him go so that he can find his husband" I need my husband " he cried walking out of the room john picked up his phone and called baron" yeah! He needs you" he said and a few minutes later baron came and hugged miz who cried on his chest. They called me a selfish bully baby I might have said those things about mustafa's house but for them to call me selfish bully I couldn't stand it" he said. Baron just held his husband close speaking softly into his ear, " we can leave if you want" he suggested making miz nod yes!" ,And the couple left . Finn sighed I think we all should apologize tomorrow " he said and everyone agreed. I've never him like this" said john. He really was hurt" he finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are what encourages us to continue writing.


End file.
